Power Rangers Turbo: The New Generation
by Yellow-leopard
Summary: The generation of turbo rangers. OCs needed.
1. forum

Hey I'm looking for a new generation of turbo rangers. Here are the guidelines and good luck! The colors you can choose from are red, blue, green, yellow, pink, purple and white. 

Ranger name:

Ranger color:

Age: (16-19)

Gender:

Personality:

Family:

Zord/Zords:

Weapons:

Hobbies:

Fears and dislikes:

Want to be paired:


	2. chosen ocs

Hey guys I've gotten all the ocs I need so here are all the ones I've chosen:

Ranger name: Tera James

Ranger color: Pink

Age: (16-19) 17

Gender: Female

Personality: She has a very creative and old soul. She protects her friends  
>and is loyal to a fault but always has to be the level-headed voice of reason<br>if things start to get out of hand. She's very strong-willed, determined.  
>She's always believed in cherishing even the smallest luxuries in life because<br>they could be gone in a instant.

Family: She lives with her older sister, Sienna, since her parents died in a  
>car crash five years ago.<p>

Zord/Zords: Wind Chaser

Weapons: Wind Whip, Wind Bow

Hobbies: Ice Skating, dancing randomly, helping little kids at the hospital,  
>writing songs.<p>

Fears and dislikes: She fears clowns, being on the highway. She dislikes  
>liars, people who break promises, trucks, and thunderstorms.<p>

Want to be paired: Yes.

Ranger name: Katie Torres

Ranger color: white

Age: (16-19) 17

Gender: female

Appearance: she 5"2 short has long brown hair (that's always in a pony tail). A bronze tan.

Personality: she is sweet, outgoing, happy most of the time but she's not the girl u want to mess with. When u hurt her friends u better run! She may be short but she packs a punch

Family: live with her aunt Sara because her father is in the air force

Zord/Zords: snow leopard

Weapons: leopard staff- is a long white staff that has a gold circle with a black leopard paw print at the top

Leopard daggers- two white daggers with a black and gold handles

Hobbies: loves to sing, dance, rollerblade, hanging out with her friends

Fears and dislikes: fear- losing her friends an dad Dislikes- people that gossip about people they don't know

Want to be paired: the blue ranger or whoever u pick

Ranger name: Andy

Ranger color: Red

Age: (16-19)19

Gender: Male

Personality: Does not think he is the leader type even if he is the red ranger he thinks he can't lead but does it because he doesn't want to let his team down or hurt. Because he thinks is not the leader type or hates leading he starts off pretty bad not becoming friends with anybody. he is also always to himself and always training

Family: Dad(Walter) Mom doesn't know

Zord/Zords: tiger

Weapons: Turbo lighting sword, auto blaster, turbo blade

Hobbies: Loves to play instruments and is excellent at everyone he tries but would rather train which is what he does 99.9% of the time

Fears and dislikes: letting his team down and showing that he is not a good leader

Want to be paired Yes someone totally different than him so someone bubbly outgoing ect.

Ranger name: Jake

Ranger color: Blue

Age: (16-19)18

Gender: Male

Personality: strong will but knows when to have a good time. Loves to fight and train with or without others. Never really talks but when he does its funny or has to do with fighting

Family: Dad(Robert) Mom (Ella) little sister (Brenna)

Zord/Zords: blue whale

Weapons: Turbo Blaster, Turbo hand Blaster, Turbo Blade

Hobbies: Loves swimming and getting out always outdoors but normally in water

Fears and dislikes: hates heights and doesn't really like music

Want to be paired: sure

Ranger name: Rachel Stauton

Ranger color: purple

Age: (16-19) 18

Gender: female

Personality: sweet caring loving, funny, can be shy and clumsy. is not afraid of anything... can be a bit of a flirt

Family: mom is alive and her dad disappeared

Zord/Zords: gator zord and rhino zord

Weapons: magical bow and arrow and force field belt

Hobbies: singing, dances, sports and hanging out with her friends

Fears and dislikes: none and dislikes fish foods

Want to be paired: yes she likes leaders or anyone who is sweet and flirty as well as cute

Name: Karen Waite

Color: Yellow

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Personality: Karen is geeky, smart, untrusting, academic, sarcastic.

Family: Mum-Gabriella Waite, Father-Craig Waite, Twin siste-Phoebe Waite. Phoebe is one of the mean girls at school. Her family is rich and very strict.

Zord: Fox

Weapons: Fox Face Blaster, Smoke bombs

Hobbies: Reading fiction books, Homework, Computers, Making home movies

Fears+Dislikes: Karen is scared if clowns. She hates A-, circus', failure, Backstabbing

Name: Alexandra

color: green

age: 17

Gender: female

personality: very bubbly and outgoing says what's on her mind but very blonde. Loves the outdoors

family: mom Beth dad Alan little sister Christy

zord: frog

weapon: spinning sword/ power ranger morpher/ power ranger coin

hobbies: loves everything outdoors, hiking, biking, climbing, anything. Also loves to write music but does not have a music bone in her body other then writing excellent music sheets.

Thanks to everyone who entered and I'm sorry to those I didn't pick. I will try to post the story soon. Bye!


	3. pink is the new red?

Tara James finished up her homework and put it in her bag to go home. She shook her dark brown and blond hair out while cursing her math teacher. Tara was about to head home when a force shook the ground, sending her flying. "What the heck?" she muttered. All of a sudden the ground shook again, and a fissure split the ground. Then something appeared: A hideous monster with gold styled armor. "I'm Esteox! I have come to take over your planet!" he bellowed while people ran screaming from the park. Tara was not about to let this thing hurt innocent people, she thought with her hazel/green eyes blazing. "Yo ugly! You want this planet you're going to have to go through me first!" "Fine by me!" shouted the monster gleefully. Tara began to fight Esteox but was losing badly. Then all of a sudden she disappeared in a pink light.

"What the heck is this place?" She wondered while looking around the technology filled room. "Welcome Tara. My name is Dimitria and I have chosen you to be the new pink ranger," said a voice from a tube on the side of the wall. "Holy shitouqi mushrooms!" breathed Tara. "But why me?" She asked. "You showed exceptional bravery by standing up to Esteox. He is the leader of many monsters. And now he will be coming after you and anyone else who tries to stop him. Do you except this power?" "I do," said Tara not feeling as sure as the words came out. "Then close your eyes." When Tara opened her eyes she was in a pink uniform (It's the same as the turbo one in the series). "Your new task is to find others worthy to wield the power. Now go!" And Tara left the same way she had come.

"This should be fun," she muttered as she set off to find the others to become rangers.


	4. Knitess in a white spandex skirt

Author's note: sorry everyone it's really Tera, not Tara, so sorry

Tera was getting frustrated. She'd been searching all over town and was starting to get annoyed that she wasn't finding anyone worthy. She sat down on a bench near the park and sighed. All of a sudden she heard a scream of: "Elizabeth!"

Tera's head snapped up and she stared at the road. A little girl who looked about 4 had run right into the middle of the road to get a ball, right in front of a car. Tera sprinted towards the road but she knew she would never make it in time. All of a sudden a blur ran right in front of Tera and swept the girl right out of the road. The car kept going, having missed the girl. Tera and the little girl's mother ran to the girl who had saved the child.

The mother immediately started thanking the girl and the girl was saying:

"No problem. I'm happy to help."

Then she walked away. Tera smiled, thinking she had finally found someone worthy. She ran after the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on. I'm Tera, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Katie Torres. It's nice to meet you." Katie replied.

"Hey, this is going to sound really weird since we just met, but would you come with me?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. Ok put your hand on my shoulder."

Katie did that and immediately the girl disappeared in pink light.

At The Command Center

"You kidnapped me!" screamed Katie scrambling away from Tera.

"No she didn't," came the voice of Dimitria,

"Who, who are you?" asked Katie, green eyes wide against bronze skin.

"My name is Dimitria."

"Look," Tera said, "I'm the pink ranger and I think you are worthy of becoming the new white ranger."

"Seriously? Wait, before you change your mind I except."

"Then it shall be done," said Dimitria."Close your eyes."

Katie closed her eyes and when she opened them she was wearing a uniform similar to Tera's except in white.

"Cool!" exclaimed Katie. She and Tera shared a smile right as the alarm went off.


End file.
